The field of the invention is motorcycles and the invention relates more particularly to handles for operating the brake and clutch of motorcycles or other motor-operated machines. The original handles for operating the front brake or clutch of a motorcycle comprised an extended arm which ended in a point. These handles are mounted to the handle bars of the motorcycle and are positioned in front of the hand grips at the end of the handle bars. The user's fingers and knuckles extend over the levers and they are operated by squeezing them closer to the hand grips which, in turn, pulls the cable affixed to the handle or lever.
Because of injuries occurring when the pointed end struck the rider during a fall, an enlarged knob has been added and the vast majority of handles now include this safety feature. Unfortunately, the knob, itself, can provide a safety hazard if it happens to strike the user in a vulnerable spot and, also, the knob occasionally breaks off after a fall and the sharpened end provides a substantial safety hazard.